In the process of conducting operations such as, for example, drilling operations, within an oil or gas wellbore, one or more torque transmission joints may be utilized to transfer torque and/or rotation between separate components of a downhole assembly. For example, a torque transmission joint may be utilized to transfer torque from a driver sub to a driveshaft of a drilling tool. The driver sub may be coupled to, and rotated by, a drill string. The driveshaft extends within the driver sub and may be coupled to another well tool such as, for example, a rotary drill bit. The torque transmission joint is disposed in an annular space between the driver sub and the driveshaft. Torque and/or rotation may be transmitted from the driver sub to the driveshaft by establishing an interference fit between the torque transmission joint and the driveshaft. Torque and/or rotation are transmitted from the driver sub to the driveshaft via frictional forces at the interference fit. Conventional interference fits include press-fits and shrink-fits. The use of a press-fit in the torque transmission joint permits easy assembly and disassembly. However, when a press-fit is used, the torque transmission joint is subject to significant wear at the interference fit, resulting in a loss of torque transfer, damage to communication equipment disposed within the drilling tool, and eventual failure. The use of a shrink-fit in the torque transmission joint provides increased wear resistance and reliability. However, when a shrink-fit is used, assembly and disassembly of the torque transmission joint is more difficult. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and/or method that addressed one or more or the foregoing issues, among others.